


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Android Hongbin, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Relationship, Hongbin-centric, Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, M/M, Mother Hen Cha Hakyeon | N, Rich Cha Hakyeon | N, Robot Feels, Robot Hongbin, Robot/Human Relationships, Scientist Taekwoon, Strangers to Lovers, Taekwoon-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin





	Untitled

**2:12 PM**

"Your new lab is almost ready sir."

Taekwoon looked up to see the woman addressing him and he nodded to her."Thank you."He said."I'll be there in a minute."The woman bowed to him and walked off.Taekwoon looked back to his laptop to get back to what he was researching.

_Humanoid Robot is successfully presented in Tokyo_


End file.
